


Sleeping in the rain

by fluffylittlewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is eighteen, Forests, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Running Away, Sam is fourteen, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylittlewings/pseuds/fluffylittlewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean grabs Sammy and runs away from the life of a hunter, to give his brother a better chance in life, they are left to fend for themselves.</p><p>Dean builds a wooden shelter in the forest to protect little Sammy from the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sam is only fourteen and kissing is involved. If your not into that sort of thing I don't suggest you read it. Please don't get mad at me.

Cold, dark and thick, the forest seeming endless as the two boys trudged through it with half hearted effort. As Dean peered up, he could just see the grey clouds forming between the trees, and he knew he had to find some sort of shelter for Sammy; otherwise they would freeze.

“Dean, I don’t like it here” Sam groaned, stopping in his track.

The hunter had to sympathise, no fourteen year old should be running from the cops, but neither should an eighteen year old. This was all Dean’s fault, if he hadn't had wanted a better life for his brother they wouldn't be living like this now.

“ _We can’t live like this dad”  
“You can’t live anywhere else! You take your brother out that door don’t you ever come back”_

At the time Dean thought he was genuinely doing the best for his younger sibling, taking him away from the long road trips and motel room, the nights watching as his father beat up his big brother till he was a bloody mess on the floor. But as he slammed that door that Friday night, he didn’t think about money, or food, or shelter; and Dean had to resort to shoplifting in order to give his brother the nutrition to survive, making him top priority on police radar after his 8th theft last evening.

Dean peered back up through the trees, the first roar of thunder rolling in as a raindrop fell onto his cheek. They were in the woods, no shelter but the trees to cover their heads.

“Sammy” Dean smiled, kneeling down to his brother’s height “Let’s play a game”

 “Cool, what kinda game” Sam shrugged

“A hunting game” Dean chuckled “I want you to find the biggest sticks you can, branches as big as me! Can you do that?”

Sammy shook his head "Okay Dean, you don't need to talk to me like a little kid" He groaned, spinning on his heels and trudging off into the trees.

The rain began to beat down a little more, a second crack of thunder echoing through the woods; Dean had to find some leaves. He looked around, noticing how peaceful his surroundings looked compared to home; the only sound of the crisp air and the first pat of raindrops dancing from leaf to leaf. 

Sometime later, Sammy returned with a few branches “Is that all you got” Dean taunted, and his brother gave him a cocky smile, grabbing his brothers hand and dragging him into the forest.

“I’ll need help to carry them all” Sam laughed, and Dean was in ore, a small pile of branches stacked in a messy pyramid. “Nice job Sammy” He smiled, petting his brother’s floppy brown hair.

As Sammy carried them over branch by branch, Dean found a nice solid tree and began to lean the branches onto it, until a small triangle hut began to form.

“Where did you learn to do all this?” Sam asked, fascinated by his brother’s architecture.

“Well” Dean grunted, heaving another large branch across to the tree “When you were only little, dad sent me away to an army camp for a few weeks, keep me out the way”

“And you learned how to do all this?”

“You know for a while I kinda enjoyed it, till we had to move on and dad pulled me out”

Sam sighed “Dad was a real jerk”

Dean glanced at his brother, that same conceder sadness clear in his expression as it was when he always thought about dad. He couldn't deny, dad was a jerk, the endless beatings on the drunken night when hunting became all to much; and Dean just took it, because he knew if he didn't Sammy would be next. But for all he had done to them, they were done with the past, and Dean wanted his brother to at least have some fond memories of their father; after all he did provide food and put a roof over their heads. 

“Okay Sammy” Dean coughed, drifting off the subject, looking over his fancy little hut, a few leaves on her and she’ll be a beauty”

His brother was on the job in a second, throwing on smaller twigs that were coated in leaves to form some sort of rain protection. Another roll of thunder rolled in, and a streak of lighting lit up the sky around them; that’s when the real rain began to bounce of the soiled dirt.

“Quick Sammy get in” Dean stressed, encouraging his brother under the hut.

He watched as the ground outside began to soften, the rain tapping off the leaves in a way that sounded sort of relaxing. He felt his brother shiver, a crack of thunder roaring above them. Dean hushed him, wrapping his arms around his little brother and pulling him in close.

“Is it always gonna be like this?” Sam whispered.

Honestly Dean didn't know, with no one to go to and the police clear on their trail his plans of settling into a normal life sort of grew slimmer by the day. He combed his fingers through his brother’s hair, watching as the rain bounced of the leaves and twigs.

“Of course not” He hushed, planting a kiss on his brother’s forehead.

It may have been a lie; he may never get out of this hole he was in. If worse came to worse, he would have to turn himself in so that his brother could go into a foster home; because at least then he wouldn't be sitting in the forest with a leaf roof over his head. The rain began to fall at full force, crashing onto the leaves above them but it seemed to keep out mother nature. Dean stared into the woods, the danger of being caught made his stomach churn, he didn't want to loose his brother, and Sammy didn't want to loose him; but they weren't in any sort of position to pass up hospitality. If they managed to hike to Sioux Falls, Uncle Bobby would ring John right away to bring the boys home, Dean even thought about to Cas' house, he owed him a favour after rescuing him from a wear wolf. But he couldn't go there either, the guy was only 19 and could barely hold his own without having two wondering strays enter his home. 

“Dean” His brother yawned, nuzzling his head into Dean’s chest.

“Hmm?”

The hunter’s eyes began to close, the sound of the rain soothing his mind.

“I don’t care if it’s like this, as long as I'm with you”

He chuckled into his brother’s hair, planting another kiss. He could never let Sammy go, he was his responsibility now and he had to keep them safe, even if it meant falling asleep to the rain.

He began to kiss down his brother’s cheek, feeling Sam wiggle closer into him. “I love you”

“I love you too” Sam mumbled, plating a kiss on his brother’s lips.

Dean lingered on the kiss a little, listening to the crack of thunder and lingering onto the feeling that this was all a movie; like none of this was real and he would wake up from this nightmare. His hand trailed down Sam’s cheek, lips tangling up with his brothers as he let out a soft comforting moan. He let his tongue slide into his brothers mouth, feeling the warmth soothe his cold aching body, Sam caressed his hand over Dean's neck, feeling the stubble growing just underneath his cheek. He loved his brother's mouth, and even thought he knew it was wrong he loved his brother more than anything, and more importantly, his brother loved him.

Sam finally pulled away to let out a large yawn, the sleep deprivation clear in the red circles under his eyes. “Get some sleep baby” Dean smiled, planting one last kiss on his brother’s lips.

He watched as Sammy buried his head back into Dean’s chest, one leg crawling up to rest over Dean’s lap. The hunter tangled his fingers into his brother’s hair, the other wrapping around his body and pulling him in tight; watching the rain pour till he slept.


End file.
